


A Week with the Captain

by anycsifan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Doctor Who, Downtime (Reeltime 1995), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America has to stay with you for a week. What happens? You fall for him of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week with the Captain

You sat upside down on you couch with a screen projected before you. This was how you worked when you ran into a roadblock on your latest project. It was while you were puzzling through you latest problem that there came a knock at your door.

“Who’s at the door Astrid?” you asked your AI.

“Agent Phil…”the feminine voice began.

“Come in Coulson!” you interrupted.

“How’s the project coming (Y/N)?” Phil asked.

“I’m stuck again. I’ve even called some of my friends in Tokyo, but not even Hiro and his friends can help me with my design,” you answered. “It’s days like this that I wish I was friends with Dr. Richards or Dr. Stark.”

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard Tony referred to as Dr. Stark,” came an unknown male voice.

You looked over at Phil and saw that he’d decided to bring the Avengers with him.

“I think it’s about time someone acknowledged my three doctorates,” Tony said with a very cheeky grin.

“I was just trying to be respectful,” you said with a shy smile before returning to your work.

“What exactly is giving you trouble? I’m sure if you talk it out, in a way I can keep up with, you’ll figure out what you need to fix,” Phi said as he sat down next to you.

You moved the screen before rolling backwards off your couch then sitting next to Coulson and bringing the screen to sit in front of you both.

“I’m trying to reduce the friction produced here and here,” you indicated two points on the design.

“Hmm,” Tony hummed from behind you. “Mind if I try a few ideas?”

“Sure, take your best shot,” you told him.

Tony rounded the couch and brought the screen in front of him, and set to work.

You smiled and leaned against your favorite SHIELD agent.

“So how did you two meet?” asked the same voice from before.

You looked up and saw Captain Rogers looking at you expectantly.

“He needed an expert on weapons and technology with extraterrestrial origins. I used to work for UNIT, so I was an excellent choice,” you answered.

“You used to work for those E.T. hunters?” Tony chuckled.

“They don’t hunt for aliens, they protect the Earth from aliens when they decide to try and invade,” you corrected. “I’ll admit that Torchwood, Sarah Jane and her group, and the Doctor have done a much better job, but UNIT does what it can considering all the red tape they have to deal with.”

Clint and Natasha smirked at how you gently put Tony in his place.

“What did you do for UNIT” Bruce asked.

“I was the scientific advisor until early 2011,” you answered with a sad smile. “I got excellent recommendations from the Brigadier who used to run UNIT, his scientific advisor, and said advisors three assistants. I still like to keep in touch with Jo.”

“What about the others?” Steve asked innocently.

“The Doctor travels the universe, and the others died years ago,” you told him.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Steve said earnestly.

“It’s okay. I visit them every year, plus I’m friends with Sarah’s children and Alistair’s grandson,” you told him with a reassuring smile.

“Why don’t you introduce Steve to them?” Phil suggested. “I’m sure he’ll like them, and they’d love to meet Captain America.”

“Especially Gordon. Sure, sounds like fun,” you answered. “Maybe the next time you’re in London.”

“Actually he’s going to be staying here for the next week, and I was hoping you’d let him stay here,” Phil asked, looking more sweet and innocent than ever.

There was no way you could say no to that face, or Captain America. “How can I say no?”

“Then we’ll go bring his bags and shield up,” Natasha said as she and Clint got up.

 

Over the next week you learned that Captain America, or Steve as his friends called him, liked to go for early morning runs, was quite an artist, enjoyed making breakfast, loved your taste in movies and TV, and was built better than any man had the right to be. Under that muscle though was the warmest heart.

On what would be his last night with you he picked a movie from your collection and the two of you sat close together on your couch watching it. At some point you had curled up against his side, and he’d wrapped his arm around you. You’d become so comfortable around each other in the past week, it was like you’d been friends for years.

Luke, Sky, Gordon, and the others all loved meeting him. It was a day you never wanted to end, but tomorrow he’d have to leave and who knows when, or if you’d ever see him again.

That night you went to bed hoping that you’d see Steve again after tomorrow. In the middle of the night you woke with a start and had no idea why, until you heard Steve calling your name. You went to his room and heard your name again, but it was said out of distress. You opened the door and saw him fidgeting in his sleep.

“Steve,” you said gently, trying to wake him without startling him.

He slept on, and said your name again.

You walked over to his bed and repeated his name while shaking him gently. This eventually roused him.

It took him a moment to register what had happened, and when he did he turned sheepish and sat up. I’m sorry that I woke you (Y/N).”

“Nothing to be sorry about. You sounded distressed and you were calling my name. Would you like to tell me what you nightmare was about?” you asked gently.

“I had come back from my run and found you bleeding on the floor with Bucky standing over you,” he explained, sounding as though he might cry.

You leaned forward and hugged him. “That will never happen,” you released him, but kept your hands on his shoulders,” but if it would help I’ll stay with you for the rest of the night, and then I’ll go running with you tomorrow morning.”

He nodded and hugged you, “I’d like that.”

The next morning you woke in Steve’s arms and went running with him as promised. After Steve showered he packed then relaxed in front of the TV with you. After an hour Sam called and he had to leave. You walked Steve to the door and asked him the million dollar question.

“Will I see you again? This week had been great, I like you, so do my friends, and you are more than welcomed here any time,” you said in a rush.

“I’d love to come and visit you again. Phil adores you, and the others seemed to like you enough for just meeting you. I enjoyed meeting your friends, and you are one of the sweetest people I’ve had the pleasure of meeting since waking up in this decade. You will definitely see me again, I promise,” he assured you. Steve made to leave, but thought better of it. He took a deep breath, cupped your cheek, and sealed his promise with a kiss.

You were blushing beet red when he moved away.

He smiled, “I’ll come by the next time I’m in the area.”

“I can’t wait.”     


End file.
